ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is an Ectonurite originating from the planet Anur Phaetos. Appearance Ghostfreak is a shadowy, ghost-like alien, and his body can change intangible at will. This enables him to phase through anything and turn invisible at will. He may have only one eye, but he can position it anywhere on his body by using a track traced along his skin. His appearance can also bring fear in the hearts of others, sometimes, even Ben is creeped out. Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals a horrifying mass of tentacles, which is seen in The Big Tick and Last Laugh. Direct sunlight and chemicals that can affect his body will nullify his invisibility and intangibility. He is a last resort method. Ghostfreak's fully developed form is truly more menacing than the Omnitrix form. He actually has a skull head, and it's upside down. His tentacles, hidden underneath the first form, are revealed. Spikes grew on his shoulders and through one half of his arms. In this form, Ghostfreak now has claws instead of hands. The skin he had in his Omnitrix form is presumably a safety feature incorporated by the Omnitrix's creator, Azmuth, both to safeguard this alien from exposure to sunlight and to lessen the frightful impact of its true hideous appearance. This is substantiated by the fact that Ghostfreak willingly ripped it off, despite it being bright daylight at the time, in order to reveal his true appearance; the true nature of this skin, however, is never fully explained in the series beyond its sun-shielding capabilities. Powers and Abilities Ghostfreaks original powers were limited to intangibility and invisibility (accompanied by a inverted color scheme and transparency). It has been explained that he can control his density.He has been shown to be able to change into a smoke like form in Hunted.Ghostfreak can also peel back his own skin, which reveals his horrifying true form,this has been used to terrify Zombozo,Fight the giant tick,and as a way for ghostfreaks inner self to free itself. The original ghostfreak was granted a second layer of skin to make him usable in sunlight (at the cost of eliminating many of his powers) it is also meant for extreme combat. He was removed from the Omnitrix when he escaped because Ectonurites have the miraculous ability to possess life from a single strand of DNA. He was trapped inside of the Omnitrix again before he was incinerated by Ben in Be Afraid of the Dark. After having the protective skin removed, Ghostfreak is gained numerous other abilities. He can possess people for limited amounts of time, and gains powerful psychic based abilities such as telepathy and telekinesis (Ghostfreak used telekinesis in the episode Ghost Town while he was fighting Vilgax). Ghostfreak can also shoot a purple or blue beam from his chest (when he pulls back his skin) and from his hands. This ability was confirmed in the episode Be Afraid of the Dark when Benvicktor and Ghostfreak locked beams in the vacuum of space. While wearing his second skin, Ghostfreak can move his eye across black lines that cover his body, as shown in Hunted. Weaknesses Direct exposure to sunlight can greatly harm and might even kill Ghostfreak without the second layer of skin (or a host body).This weakness is the result of Zs'Skayr removing his protective second layer of skin after being separated from Ben. Ghostfreak's death happens when Ben opened the roof of a space ship when in space so the light of the sun shined onto Ghostfreak, killing him. Certain substances can also neutralize his phasing ability and his invisibility. 'Ben 10' He first appeared in Permanent Retirement when he chased after Marty. He later appeared in Hunted when he defeated Kraab. He was later used to sneak into a Sumo Slammer Smackdown video game in Kevin 11. He later beat up Zombozo in Last Laugh and battled Vilgax in Secrets. He failed to stop The Great One in The Big Tick, like Ben's other aliens. In Ghostfreaked Out, he was used against the Circus Freaks and was possessed by Zs'Skayr. He later changed back, allowing Zs'Skayr to escape the Omnitrix. Believing Zs'Skayr to be the DNA sample of Ghostfreak, Ben never used this form again, although he regained use of it in Be Afraid of the Dark. Ben 10: Alien Force Ghostfreak reappeared in the Alien Force episode Ghost Town. When Ben absorbed him using the DNA absorb method of escaped Omnitrix aliens he used on Vengeance of Vilgax: Part 1, though a moment after transforming into Ghostfreak, Zs'Skayr quickly regained control of Ben. With the help of Vilgax, Ben took control and transformed back itno human form. Ben still has Ghostfreak and can use it. Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *He has regained his sun-shielded skin. *Instead of grey, he is now white and the lines across his body have been rearranged again. *He also has a bigger green eye now and pointed fingers. *His Ultimatrix symbol is now outside on his chest instead than being on his chest's eye track. *His voice will be provided by Dee Bradley Baker, but in a distraught tone *He was unlocked by Ben 10,000. Appearances 'Ben 10' *''Permanent Retirement'' '(first appearance) *Hunted'' *''Kevin 11'' *''Last Laugh'' *''Secrets 2x *The Big Tick'' *''Ghostfreaked Out (accidental transformation; selected alien was Heatblast) *Be Afraid of the Dark ''(re-absorved, only icon) '''Ben 10: Alien Force *''Ghost Town (first re-appearance) B'en 10: Ultimate Alien' *Moon Struck'' Naming and Translations Trivia *Ben got him back in the Omnitrix in the original series. However, a continuity plot hole in'' Alien Force indicates that Ben may have lost him again then gained him back again. It is known that Zs'Skayr was removed from the Codon Stream after that episode. *Ben remakes in the original series that he was always creeped out when he turned into Ghostfreak, even before the truth about him was revealed *Despite having regained him at the end of "Be Afraid of the Dark", Ben never changes into following that. *He is one of the five Aliens in Alien Force to appear in the original series (Cannonbolt, Upchuck, Way Big, Diamondhead), but the only one of the five to have a different appearance in ''Ultimate Alien. *He is one of two characters that Zombozo is scared of. The other one is Gwen's Anodite form, as seen in Hit 'Em Where They Live. *Ghostfreak shares many traits with Big Chill and AmpFibian such as intangibility and invisibility, and at one point Ben had no control over them (though, Ghostfreak escaped the Codon Stream while Big Chill was pregnant, and AmpFibian was actually Ra'ad fused with Ben because of a glitch with the Ultimatrix and his powers and was worried about being captured by Aggregor). *When giving background information on Ghostfreak, his creators said that before they started drawing prototypes, they decided that they wanted to make something like a Genie. As time went on however, the idea and character design eventually evolved into a ghost. A hint of the original design can be seen in in the curve of Ghostfreak's tail. *Ghostfreak has an upcoming nano in the game, Fusionfall. *Ghostfreak's origin within the Omnitrix seems to be in question; in the series, he says he passed on his consciousness through a single strand of DNA, while the "pop-up" facts shown during several marathons indicate that he rode the Florauna DNA when it was collected in order to get into the Omnitrix. *Ghostfreak was the last of the Original Ten to make his debut. Gallery fantas 1.jpg fantas 2.jpg fantas 3.jpg fantas 4.jpg fantas.jpg Ghostfreak in Alien Force.jpg ﻿ Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Cleanup Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Characters Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Former Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Male Villains Category:Ben's Team Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Anur System